Gentle
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Of all the words to describe him, I never would've used 'gentle'. -YAOI-


Gentle

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, slash, OOCness, language, AU)

Pairing: Gan Ning x Zhou Yu

Summary: Of all the words to describe him, I never would've used 'gentle'. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I really like these two together for some reason. I think they make a sexy couple. In Zhou Yu's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

I was so tired my vision was blurry. I had finally finished the battle plans for the next morning and I was on my way to bed. I pushed open my room door (or what I _thought_ was my room door) and stopped in mid-step.

"Well well, I didn't know I'd be having company tonight."

I had mistakenly walked in on a half-naked, wet Gan Ning.

"Oh, excuse me, I thought this was my room," I murmured. I wanted to leave, yet my body was frozen in place. It took a minute for me to actually turn around to leave, but a hand grabbed me and stopped me.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" he whispered in my ear and pressed up against me. "I wouldn't mind a little company.."

I gulped and blushed. Something was poking me, and I had a faint idea of what it was.

"Gan Ning, what are you--"

"I know you feel it," rough fingers brushed away some of my hair so he could nip at my neck. "Don't play coy with me, gorgeous..."

A gasp left my lips and my blush deepened. My neck was the most sensitive spot on my body and the way he was breathing on it sent chills down my spine. As much I didn't want to admit it, I felt a slowly-growing ache of desire for him.

"Well?"

Another kiss to my neck and I whipped around and pressed him up against the wall. Shocked golden eyes looked at me intently.

"Be gentle with me, Gan Ning," I purred in his ear.

He chuckled before kissing me hard and started tearing at my clothes. I fell back onto his bed and reveled in the feel of his warm lips all over my bare chest. My hands threaded themselves in his damp blonde hair and I let the hot feelings take over me. Then feverish lips surrounded my length and I screamed his.

"Mmm, nice voice you got there," Gan Ning smirked around me. "Now I wanna hear you scream my name..."

"S-Stop teasing," I rasped as he continued to suck me. "_Ahhh_..."

One of his hands crawled up to my mouth and his fingers brushed against my lips. I eagerly welcomed them with a low moan. After a moment he took his fingers back and I felt one of them push inside of me. It stung a little at first, but the bronze-skinned man's skilled tongue around my length took my mind away from the discomfort, and soon I wanted more. My body was being consumed by an insatiable lust, a deep desire to be taken.

"Shit, you don't know how bad I wanna be in you right now," he licked his lips and slipped in another finger. Gan Ning's sensual, intense gaze made my face flush. But I couldn't deny that I wanted him.

Soon he entered a third finger, and I pulled him back up for a deep kiss.

"I want you," I nibbled on his bottom lip. "I want you so much I can't _take_ it..."

"Then let me satisfy you, handsome," Gan Ning groaned.

The fingers disappeared, and only moments later did I feel something thicker and hotter than fingers. My back arched and I shuddered.

"You're hotter than hell," Ning gasped. "And so tight..."

"_Hah_, _ohhh_... move..."

He rocked in and out slowly at first, letting me adjust to the feel of him inside me. I looked up at him with heavy eyes and licked my lips, and then he started to thrust harder.

"Let me hear you," he huffed and bit my ear. "Scream, _scream_ for me, Zhou Yu..."

"Ah-_ahh_! Mmm, Gan Ning, _more_!"

"Say it again," the tattooed man murmured lowly and grabbed my dripping erection. "One more time."

I was rapidly approaching my limit, and anything I was about to say got caught in my throat. Everything was on fire and deliciously hot. I had never felt so good before in my life.

"Mmnn, I can't take any more! Ahh, I'm--"

"_Let it go_," Gan Ning moaned and bit his way down my neck. A violent tremor shook my body and white fire spurted forth from my length, dribbling onto my chest and staining his hot hand.

"_Ohhh_, Gan Ning... fill me with your warmth..."

I felt him tense before releasing his fire inside of me with a husky groan of my name that made me shiver some more. He collapsed on top of me and tried to catch his breath.

"Who knew you could be so wanton?" he looked at me with a raised brow.

"Who knew you could be gentle?" I chuckled and kissed his hand.

"You just bring out that side of me, gorgeous..."

* * *

Kinda short, but super-smutty nonetheless. 'Til next time! XD

--

SB


End file.
